


Two Little Words

by dinobot_47



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-29
Updated: 1998-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobot_47/pseuds/dinobot_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette involving Kira and Dukat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

Somehow, Kira had managed to get completely sloshed in the first fifteen minutes of the party, a feat not even _Curzon_ could have topped. She was clutching a glass of spring wine and trying to converse with myself and a Bajoran officer at the same time. She was succeeding miserably.

Dukat, who had arrived on the station sometime yesterday, wandered up to join our conversation. The Bajoran made some pathetic excuses and scrambled the instant he saw Dukat's ridges. Completely unflustered at the man's rudeness, Dukat just wrapped his arm around Kira and placed his lips on her ear. He whispered two words to her.

She turned various shades of white and crimson. Her glass hit the floor and shattered. Dukat backed away slowly, with a seductive, come-hither look in his eyes intended only for Kira. She stared at him, at me, back at him and again at me.

She caught up with Dukat as he was stepping out of the room. Once the door closed, I heard the familiar clunk-thud of Cardassian body armor being tossed against the ceiling, and then hitting the floor, followed by the sounds of clothes being ripped, cries of passion and lust, and incantations to various deities.

No one in this crowd noticed. They were too busy watching what Worf could do with a banana.


End file.
